


Loss

by Life_is_no_Fairytale



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alix and Nathaniel have Miraculous, F/M, Loss of Parent(s), Talk of mass shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_is_no_Fairytale/pseuds/Life_is_no_Fairytale
Summary: I was personally affected by the shooting that happened on October 1, 2017. For the past week this has been rattling around my head. I felt the need to write something about it. It's short and no masterpiece, but it helped in a way, to write this.





	Loss

" _ **As of now there are 45 dead and over 400 injured."**_

With the press of a button the screen goes dark.

Alix let's the remote drop the ground.

The mass shooting had made international news, no surprise. So many people were hurt because of one man. What city did the news say it happened in? Las Vegas?

Already the death number is up to 45. Earlier is was in the 20s. How much higher will it get by the end of the day?

" _Why do you have to go? I want you to stay here!" Alix whines, tugging on her mother's hand."_

" _Oh honey, I wish I could." Mrs. Kubdel cups her daughter's cheek. "But someone needs to protect the city."_

_Jalil places a hand on Alix's head. "Mom is a hero, Alix. Even though we don't like it, she has to leave sometimes."_

" _But-"_

" _You can be a hero too you know." Jalil cuts his sister off. "Me and you, we can't be like mom yet. But we can help people, we can be everyday heroes. If you do that, then you won't miss her as much. Because you'll always be connected through your heroism."_

" _Really?" Alix's eyes practically sparkle. "Really mommy?"_

_Mrs. Kubel chuckles, Jalil has always had a way with Alix. "He's right. Why don't you start by helping daddy make dinner? I'll be home before you know it."_

" _Okay!"_

" _Mr. Roger, hi! Did mommy invite you over for dessert?" Alix asks. "I helped daddy make it. We made sure to save some just in case! Where is she anyways?"_

" _Alix, dear, can you get your father for me? I need to speak with him."_

" _Mr. Roger, where's mommy?"_

" _Just get your father please."_

" _No! Tell me where mommy is now!"_

"Hey."

Nathaniel, of course he came. Did he just walk in, or was Alix so caught up in her own thoughts she didn't hear him? Alix hugs her knees to her chest and presses her forehead against them. "Saw the news huh?"

Without a word, Nathaniel drops his bag and settles himself behind Alix, enveloping her in a tight hug.

"I hate shootings." Alix mutters.

"I know." Nathaniel sighs, resting his chin on her shoulder. He can feel Alix shaking. How long had she been watching the news since he showed up? He'd hoped he'd be able to stop her from seeing it. From being alone when the memories assaulted her.

"There are probably kids who woke up looking for their parents. Who stayed up waiting for them to return." Alix's voice cracks, "Just...just like me. No one, no one should have to feel that."

Nathaniel holds Alix tighter, staying silent as the sobs break free.

She was just a little girl waiting for her mom to come home, but it never happened because Mrs. Kubdel was killed on the job. Shortly after they'd started dating, Alix had confided in him that her mother was the reason she tried so hard to be worthy of the miraculous. She'd grown up to be a hero, differently than she imagined, but a hero nonetheless.

Alix had been so happy the day her kwami appeared with the miraculous because it meant she could do more. She didn't have to sit by while Hawkmoth ravaged the city, hurt her friends. She could be  _more_ than a supporter. She could protect, just like her mother.

"She's be proud of you, you know." Nathaniel tells Alix when she's calmed down. "I'm sure of it."

"I doubt she's proud of me right now." Alix mutters, wiping her cheeks with her sleeve. "Falling apart like this."

"There's strength in crying, Alix. It's not always acting like you're untouchable. I've got something that might help."

Nathaniel reaches over to his bag and pulls out two candle. Onne lavender and one blue.

"It's traditional to light candles, to honor the dead. These colors represent peace and healing." Nathaniel explains, setting the candles on the floor to light them.

"You and your random trivia."

"It's one of the reasons you love me."

Alix smiles softly, "It is. So...what are we supposed to do? Just watch them burn?"

"I know neither of us are particularly religious, but I thought we could say a prayer for those who died and their families." Nathalie laces his fingers through Alix's, squeezing her hand. "It's not much, but it's a good way to show them respect I think. You could even say one for your mom."

"Okay," Alix agrees, "but I'm not saying anything aloud."

"That's fine."

_To those who lost their lives, we honor you._

_Because of a coward you lost your lives. I did not know you, but I mourn your loss. And I pray for strength for those you left behind._

_My hope is that you are finding peace in the afterlife._

_You are in my thoughts and in my heart._


End file.
